Una Realidad
by GOM TUZA POTTER
Summary: Después de tantas cosas vividas, nuestros chicos al fin empiezan con una nueva etapa. Este One shot va de la mano con Distrito12 y sobre todo con una Nueva vida.


HOLAAAAA! Me extrañaron? porque yo siiii, no tienen idea.

Ahora que ya medio me acomode en mi nuevo trabajo, fue que pude terminar esta cosita que desde hace tiempo tenia en mente.

Pues ya estoy aquí nuevamente con una locurita jijiji espero que les guste, sobre todo porque después de recibir varios reviews y PM pidiendo algo así, no solo al final de una Nueva Vida, si no, a través de los dos fics, fue que me anime, ya saben que se aceptan de toda critica. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.

* * *

><p>One shot<p>

Pov Peeta.

-Peeta Mellark, mi esperanza, el chico que ha demostrado fortaleza superando las adversidades y al mismo tiempo ayudándome a superar tantas cosas – escuchar a mi bonita decir eso me hacía sentir muy bien, me llenaba el corazón – desde aquel momento que me diste aquellos panes, aquel rayo de luz, te convertiste en alguien muy especial, para ahora demostrarme que hay una nueva vida por delante Gracias, te amo –

-Te amo bonita – aún no terminaba de creérmela, Katniss Everdeen ahora era mi esposa, un sueño que tuve cuando era joven se realizaba, a pesar de que tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas, a pesar de que en algún momento creí que jamás sería posible, sobre todo por ese veneno que Snow fue muy preciso al suministrarlo.

Con nuestras manos sobre el pan, lo acercamos a la chimenea que tenía un fuego bajo, lento y cadencioso, justo para tostarlo un poco sin que nos quemáramos. Tanto Katniss como yo, éramos muy conscientes de que podía hacer el fuego. Yo sentía como mi sonrisa aumentaba a cada vuelta que le dábamos al pan, sabiendo perfectamente que esta era nuestra unión oficial a nuestros ojos y de nuestros amigos, llevando la tradición del distrito, una tradición de años que, aunque nuestros gobernantes cambiarán, seguirá llevándose a cabo mientras las parejas estuvieran enamoradas.

Cuando creímos que el pan estaba en su punto lo dividimos -Por compartir nuestra vida juntos - le dije a Kat, como era tradición a modo de brindis.

-Porque nunca nos falté nada – respondió ella de igual manera, para después comer un poco cada quien y terminar con esta ceremonia sellando con un beso, uno de esos que me hacían sentir tranquilo, que me aislaba de todo lo que llegase a pasar a nuestro alrededor, tocando una y otra vez los labios de mi ahora esposa que me alegro la vida cuando dijo que si se casaría conmigo, aliviando una presión que traía de meses, desde que ella estuvo muy molesta por las habladurías que afortunadamente dejo pasar. Sabía que ella no quería tener hijos, que aún las pesadillas y la oscuridad de nuestro pasado asechaban, sabía que ella no era de las que seguían tradiciones, que había dejado de tener interés en muchas cosa después se la muerte de su hermana, que estaba igual de rota que yo y ese veneno que me seguía, pero de todas maneras acepto esta unión.

Ahora era todo diferente, íbamos estar siempre juntos, apoyándonos y saliendo adelante con nuestro amor.

-eres increíble, me has hecho muy feliz -le susurre en su oído cuando finalizo el beso.

-tu eres el increíble, tu perseverancia y fuerza hace que ahora podamos disfrutar de esto, gracias por todo ese amor, tratare ser digna de él- Kat sabía muy bien el efecto que sus labios tenían sobre mi oído, pero en este momento sus palabras eran las que me provocaban un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo.

Trague saliva para controlarme - claro que eres digna, desde que me perdonaste cuando ese veneno...-

-sh sh, - no me dejo continuar - ese no eras tú, esté que ahora abrazo es mi Peeta - seguíamos con nuestro diálogo confidencial.

-hey, seguimos aquí -Johanna no midió su tono y prácticamente grito.

-Jo, calla, es más, es hora de irnos - la madre de Kat empezó hacerle señas a todos nuestros invitados.

-pero... ¿Eso es todo? -Fred estaba abrazando a Johanna, como siempre desde que vivían juntos.

-pues que esperabas -le dijo Haymitch -lo que sigue sólo les concierne a ellos-

-oh -Fred dudo pero al final abrió esa tonta bocota -pero si ya lo han hecho, podemos seguir con la fiesta -

-¡Fred! - fue graciosa la reacción de la mamá de Kat, de Casie y de mi esposa, porque todas le gritaron al mismo tiempo, Jo y Haymitch reían como era su costumbre.

Mi bonita estaba encendida como un tomate, me encantaba que fuera así, que aún se avergonzará de muchas cosas.

-¿qué ya hicieron? -dijo Lucy muy intrigada -no entiendo abuela - Sae negaba y veía de mala gana a Fred.

-sí, ¿por qué regañan a Fred?- Lana aún hizo el momento más incómodo.

-¿lo ves?- dijo Casie señalando a las niñas.

-mejor vámonos -Sae camino hacia la puerta -después les explicamos niñas, es hora de ir a la cama -

-mmm, sí que irán a la cama - Johanna le lanzo una sonrisa pícara a Kat, que estaba a punto de lanzarle algo.

-buenas noches chicos; sal ahora Johanna, Finnick ya tiene mucho sueño - la mamá de Kat esperaba en la puerta a que todos nuestros invitados salieran, después de irse despidiendo con un abrazo de nosotros.

-ese Fred -refunfuño Kat cuando estuvimos solos.

-ya lo conoces, es peor de imprudente que Johanna - tenía a mi esposa bien abrazada por la cintura, no me iba a despegar de ella.

-supongo que por eso se llevan tan bien -dijo al momento que cerraba sus ojos cuando acaricie su mejilla con mi mano libre.

-¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te gusto la ceremonia? -prácticamente hablaba sobre su oído.

-claro, todo quedo muy bien, me encanto que llevarás esa primrose en tu chaleco - Katniss pasaba su mano sobre mi brazo que la envolvía, una, dos, varias veces.

-Cuando Effie me dijo que sería elegante llevar un corsage, se me ocurrió que podía ser una primrose, cuando tu madre me vio cortarla, fue que decidió utilizar estas - le señale una de sus flores que estaba en la punta de su trenza, que la hacía ver más hermosa.

-fue un bello detalle- en su voz pude escuchar un destello melancólico, decidí alejarla de pensamientos tristes, sabía que con facilidad llegaba a esos pensamientos, empecé a repartir besos por su mejilla, cien y cuello. Ella ladeo la cabeza para darme mejor acceso y disfrutar, tanto mi bonita como yo de esto.

Baje hasta su hombro desnudo, este vestido me había fascinado, le ajustaba muy bien y me dejaba acceso libre a uno de sus hombros, que empecé a besar tiernamente.

-Peeta - hablo con dificultad -hay que... - me regaló un suspiro - cerrar la puerta con llave -

-tienes razón - yo seguía sobre su hombro -no te muevas, ni un centímetro- con trabajos me aleje de ella, pero sabía que para que estuviera a gusto, sería mejor que no dejáramos entrar a nadie hasta mañana, más porque no quería que saliéramos de esa sala, aún no. El día que le propuse que tostáramos el pan habíamos disfrutado de ese lugar, así que pretendía que en esta ocasión fuera lo mismo, aunque no hubiera nevada que nos diera una mayor privacidad como en aquella ocasión, pero era un lugar muy romántico, más con la chimenea encendida, aunque fuera verano.

Kat tenía una sonrisa burlona al verme regresar corriendo a ella, no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde la deje.

-hola esposo -

-hola esposa - nuevamente la rodee por la cintura y comencé a dejar besos por todo su rostro, ella empezó a reír y tratar de detenerme, cada que escuchaba esa melodiosa risa, recordaba aquel niño que se había enamorado en su primer día de clases al oír cantar a esa niña -me encanta esa risa-

-¿ah sí?- era cierto nunca le había dicho todo el efecto que causaba en mí.

-así es, es hermosa como su dueña - yo quería saborear eso labios, pero Katniss tenía otra idea, porque se hizo de lado y ataco mi oído, hablando sobre él.

-tu siempre endulzando mis oídos - iba a replicar pero ella lo impidió cuando aprisionó mi lóbulo entre sus deliciosos labios.

Yo no pude hacer ni decir nada, a veces me desesperaba que fuera tan sensible en esa zona, que logrará sacar de mi boca gemidos y gruñidos tan fácil, siendo que al contrario con ella, necesitaba sacar unas cuantas prendas para lograr llegar a sus zonas sensibles.

-eso... es un tortura -hablé con trabajos, ella seguía atacando una y otra vez mi lóbulo, con sus manos moviéndose en mi espalda.

-sabes que soy mala - Katniss no escondió la diversión, sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero yo no iba a dejar las cosas así, no me podía quedar atrás, así que la atraje con fuerza de su cintura, puedo decir que me excedí, pero ella no dejaba de pasar sus labios sobre mi oído y cuello.

Decidí que era momento de participar más, de hacer esto mutuo, pasando mi mano a sus pompas, apretando con fuerza aunque debo de admitir que esto era más por mi gusto, por mi placer.

-mmmm, señor Mellark - susurro - ¿se está sobrepasando?-

-no lo creo, esto no es nada - volví apretar, dejando esta vez un camino de besos por su hombro y cuello hasta llegar por fin a sus labios, logrando al fin arrancar un suspiro al dejar vagar mi lengua en su boca.

Al posar mi mano sobre el cierre del vestido, sentí claramente como mi bonita se tensó, desconcertándome por dicha reacción, no se sí le afligió que la luz estaba encendida y que se pudiera ver algo a través de las cortinas, que dudaba mucho que pasara eso, porque Fred y yo nos encargamos de instalar la doble cortina que ella misma había sugerido para evitar cualquier situación con respecto a las curiosas cámaras de Plutarch; deje pasar y seguí con mi labor, bajando lentamente el cierre y atacando sus labios al mismo tiempo, tratando de distraerla para que se sintiera segura, a gusto. Cosa que no logre, porque pude notar que su respiración se aceleraba al empezar a bajar el único tirante que sostenía el vestido en su lugar.

-bonita ¿esta bi...? -no pude terminar mi pregunta, ver lo que había debajo del vestido me dejo sin palabras, era como ver otra Katniss.

-Peeta yo... - tenía un lindo color carmín en las mejillas, no pudo evitar abrazarse, impidiéndome un poco la vista de un conjunto de lencería blanco, pero no eran sus clásicos conjuntos de algodón, este era de encaje, transparente, ajustado, resaltando más sus pecho, dejando que una leve tela envolviera sus costillas y parte de su diminuta cintura, para terminar en unas pantaletas muy pequeñas también de encajes y transparencias.

-esto es incóm...-

-hermosa- no le permití continuar, sentía que esa palabra no era suficiente, era muy diferente a lo que mi bonita me tenía acostumbrado, podría decir que en cualquier momento ella tomaría mi barbilla para cerrar mi boca -guau, te ves...-

-ridícula -

-por supuesto que no - tome sus manos, necesitaba que me dejara deleitarme.

-quería... bueno yo, quería probar algo diferente -

Katniss siempre me había gustado, con dos trenzas, con una, con maquillaje, sin maquillaje, enojada, feliz, aun así era increíble lo que ese conjuntó estaba provocando en mí, sentía demasiado ajustados los pantalones; no entendía bien por qué, ya la había visto desnuda, pero esta ropa provocaba a todos mis instintos. Verla tan avergonzada no ayudaba mucho, porque la hacía ver muy linda, tierna.

-esto, vaya bonita, sí que me sorprendiste -

-Johanna no dejo de insistir, trajo más de estas cosas en su último viaje, yo provee y...-

-hey, hey tranquila -Katniss hablaba muy rápido, la abrace con fuerza, así que era obvio que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en mi - no tenías, si te sientes incómoda no lo debiste hacer, pero créeme yo te agradezco el detalle, eres hermosa, con esto o sin esto, pero como dices es algo diferente que, obviamente te das cuenta del efecto que causó en mi - me pegue un poco más para que supiera de que estaba hablando.

-oh Peeta te amo - ella se colgó de mi cuello empezando a repartir besos en mi mandíbula y apretándose lo más que podía a mí, mis manos empezaron a sentir la delicada tela que la envolvía una y otra vez, rodeando su cintura.

El beso que le di fue desesperado, todo esto era un sueño, ella era mi esposa, estaba vestida de una manera que jamás me imagine, pero lo mejor es me amaba.

-recuérdame de... -hablé entre besos -de darle, las gracias a Johanna -

-no te atrevas -Kat se alejó pero sin soltar sus manos de mi cuello - no quiero que se entere de esto -

-claro que no bonita, bien dijo Haymitch esto es entre nosotros, aún que le agradezco que te diera eso, no tengo porque comentar con ella ni con nadie más esto - decidí que era mucho bla bla, por lo que ataqué su cuello, apretando su cintura y bajando lentamente a donde su espalda terminaba. Ella empezó a desabotonar apresuradamente mi chaleco y camisa, permitiendo que mis labios saborearan su cuello y hombros.

Decidí seguir mi camino por sus pompas, para sorprenderme de la escasa tela que había ahí; definitivamente mi pantalón era muy incómodo a estas alturas, más cuando Katniss término aventando mi ropa, recorriendo mi pecho con sus manos y besándome primero el pecho y después el hombro. Ella no perdió tiempo y se deshizo de mi pantalón, empujándome hasta el sillón para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí. Yo aproveche la posición para pasar mis manos sobre sus piernas y muslos, nuestros besos eran acelerados, sólo nos separábamos por la falta de aire y fue en ese momento que me pregunte como era que me iba a deshacer de esa prenda, no sentía el habitual broche.

-boni...ta -

-mmm- Kat empezaba a mover sus caderas sobre mi erección.

-¿cómo, como se desabrocha esto? - estaba por bajar una de las copas para tener acceso a uno de sus pechos, pero tomo mi mano y la dirigió a su espalda y enseñarme uno de los pequeños broches que le ajustaban la prenda. Lentamente los fui abriendo, viendo nuevamente arder sus mejillas, yo estaba por explotar, después de tener días sin tocarla, que era lo que pasaba cuando su madre estaba aquí, hacía que sintiera una urgencia por sentirla, esta situación afortunadamente cambiaría a partir de este momento, porque ahora éramos esposos.

-no sabes cuánto te deseo, te he extrañado mucho -bese su hombro y desabroche el último broche.

-sí, lo sé, porque yo también te deseo y extraño -

Al acunar su pecho derecho obtuve la mejor reacción, un gemido placentero y su cuerpo arqueándose sobre el mío, entregándose a mis caricias, a mis pequeños besos que le repartía por cuello y pechos, incluso dejando una leve marca en uno de ellos al succionar un poco. Termine por recostarla en el sofá, eliminado las prendas que faltaban, acomodándome de manera que mi peso no cayera totalmente sobré de ella y mi pierna artificial me dejara moverme. Ambos estábamos ansiosos, desesperados por sentir nuestros cuerpos.

-Peeta, te necesito- me dijo en mi oído, mis nervios estaban al máximo, la excitación me recorría todo el cuerpo, tenía una urgencia por estar dentro de ella.

Bese su cuello y uno de sus pechos, mientras comprobaba con mis dedos lo lista que estaba para recibirme, ella gimió mi nombre enterrándome las uñas en mis hombros, así que no espere más y lentamente deje que me envolviera.

La calidez de su cuerpo era la mejor, sentir a Katniss bajo mi cuerpo envolviéndome no sólo con su intimidad si no también con sus brazos y piernas, convirtiéndonos en uno sólo, era suficiente para provocar un orgasmo, pero sabía que tenía que esperar, tenía que lograr llevarla al éxtasis al mismo tiempo que a mí, situación que era difícil, porque era tan estrecha, nunca he estado con otra mujer, pero por comentarios de mis hermanos y hasta esa vergonzosa plática que tuve con Haymitch hace un tiempo, donde me dijeron que si me costaba entrar era porque no estaba lo suficientemente erecto, cosa que no era mi caso, o porque la mujer era muy estrecha, haciendo que para el hombre el éxtasis llegara más rápido, por lo que tenía que contenerme.

-más, amor más - me suplico mi esposa, me hice de lado cuidando no caer del sofá, para poder seguir con mis embestidas y también para poder tomar uno de sus pechos, dando caricias leves; era de mi conocimiento que era muy receptiva, que era sensible a mis manos o boca en esa zona -Pe...Peetaaaa - gimió y arqueo la espalda entregándome su cuerpo, yo seguía entrando y saliendo, quería prolongar lo que más se pudiera

-ooohh Kat - su nombre salió más como un gruñido - te amo esposa - sonreí.

Ella no pudo decir más, sólo gemía mientras yo seguía entrando y saliendo en su cálido cuerpo, aún no entendía como era que mi orgasmo no hubiera llegado con esos sonidos que salían de su boca.

La bese con desesperación, sintiendo como su lengua buscaba la mía, al momento que metía mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y tocaba su botón de placer, recibiendo en mi boca su grito que indicaba que estaba llegando a uno de los mejores orgasmos que habíamos tenido, porque sí, yo también llegue en ese momento a la cima más alta del placer.

Estuvimos un buen rato en el sofá sin movernos, sólo dándonos leves besos y acariciando con toques ligeros en nuestros hombros o mejillas.

-¿te imaginaste esto algún día? - ella me veía directamente a los ojos mientras preguntaba.

-sí, más de una vez, soñé que eras mi esposa, que íbamos estar juntos de esta manera, pero luego llegaba la realidad y te veía irte con Gale y Prim a tu casa sin que yo te pudiera hablar siquiera -

-¿y antes de entrar a la segunda arena? Ya que... nos conocíamos mejor -sonrió.

-ahí fue muy diferente, teníamos otras preocupaciones en la cabeza, pero... -

-vamos dilo - me envolvió con su brazo y pierna, alentando me a seguir.

-no puedo negar que te... deseaba, incluso con el veneno, te deseaba, vamos era un adolescente, por mucho que el Capitolio me inyectara veneno, mis hormonas seguían funcionando- sonreímos y nos seguimos besando -¿y tú? -no estaba del todo seguro querer escuchar eso, sabía que Katniss se fue enamorando mucho después de mí, que su situación era muy diferente a la mía.

No hablo durante un buen rato sólo veía a mis labios y acariciaba mi hombro, era como si se hubiera perdido en el tiempo tratando de recordar, como si esta vez fuera ella quien pasaba por el veneno.

-nunca tuve tiempo de pensar en chicos, hasta que estuvimos en los juegos, cuando nos planteamos el casarnos, lo que más me preocupo fue que el Capitolio nos obligara a tener hijos, pero cuando pensé en el proceso -sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de carmín - me emocione de pensar estar contigo, incluso en ambas arenas cuando te bese de cierta manera, provocaste un hambre en mí que no era específicamente la que regularmente sufríamos, era más un hambre... -se acercó a mi oído y susurro -carnal, algo que nadie más provoco, incluso ni Finnick Odiar con sus coqueteos -

-esos besos seguramente eran los que más me confundían - la bese levemente.

-pero ahora eso no importa, ahora estamos juntos, siempre -ella subía y bajaba su mano en mi espalda, éramos todo un nudo entre nuestros cuerpos.

Es anoche volvimos hacer el amor, nos entregamos a los besos y caricias, a la pasión, dejando que la sala se convirtiera en un sitio muy especial, pero también lo hicimos en nuestra cama, la que fue testigo de nuestra primera vez, así como de muchas más, incluso esta vez probamos algo diferente y lo hicimos en la ducha a la mañana siguiente, donde no fuimos molestados hasta muy tarde, dejándonos disfrutar de nuestra primera mañana de esposos.

Jamás pensé sentirme tan feliz, sabía que Katniss era la que lograba eso, que a pesar de que fui envenenado para hacerle daño, ella y el resto de nuestros amigos lograron ayudarme para intentar volver a ser el Peeta de siempre, así que yo haría todo lo posible para que fuera feliz, por lo que también esperaba convencerla en un futuro que un bebe de ambos sería lo que culminaría nuestra felicidad, aunque sé que me costara trabajo, pero eso será mucho más adelante, por el momento aprovechare cada día para hacerle ver el amor que le tengo.

Fin.

* * *

><p>na: Como ven? les gusto? Espero que si, yo disfrute mucho escribirlo, era justo y necesario algo desde la perspectiva de Peeta. Insisto lo amo.


End file.
